Штукатурка
by Redhead Maniac
Summary: Затаённые надежды иногда осуществляются в самое неожиданное время, разрывая слабые цепи и создавая новые. Но насколько прочные? Осторожно: Слэш! Слепой/Сфинкс. NC.


Сфинкс смотрит в кружку стынущего кофе и хмурится, поджимая ноги на насест высокого стула. Бледный сидит рядом, молча курит и в свою очередь отхлёбывает из его кружки обжигающую язык черноту. В дальнем углу Кофейника шумят Логи, и Сфинкс невольно замечает обманчивую расслабленность в позиции белого.  
>- Спорят.<br>И этим словно всё объясняет. Когда красный огонёк достигает фильтра, Сфинкс спрыгивает со стула и идёт к выходу, чувствуя за спиной неизменное присутствие состайника. Вниз по лестнице они тоже спускаются молча, и вобще весь путь до четвёртой проделывают в тишине. Но стоит им подойти к дверям, как начинает различаться певучая мелодия гармошки Табаки.  
>- Ага! Где вы так долго шастали? Просто возмутительно! Вы пропустили гениальнейшую композицию этого века! - на полуслове Табаки замирает, прищуриваясь, и обводит своих жданных слушателей подозрительно-цепким взглядом.<br>- Вот ничего вы не цените, совсем! Пойду Горбача найду, вот уж кто похвалит мастера по достоинству! - с этими словами Шакал шустро спрыгивает с кровати, заползая на мустанга, и скрывается в дверном проёме, оря на весь коридор и требуя, чтобы ему доложили местонахождение несчастного обладателя вороны.  
>Удивлённо усмехаясь от веселья, Сфинкс проходит вглубь комнаты и забирается на общую кровать, подпирая собой железную спинку. Слепой садится у подножия, скрестив на коленях длинные паучьи руки и смотря в дверной проём.<br>- Не зря же он ушёл.  
>Сфинкс вздрагивает и прикрывает веки, вздыхая и старась игнорировать поднимающуюся волну липкого страха. Порой его бесит особенность Шакала знать всё и о всех.<br>- Может и не зря. К чему ты клонишь?  
>Слепой разворачивается, хватая пальцами край пухлого матраса, и смотрит на бывшего Дохляка туманно-серыми, отражающими свет глазами.<br>- Почему ты так странно себя ведёшь, Сфинкс?  
>И ведь не сможешь солгать этим невидящим глазам, цепляясь за них словно магнитом и сглатывая вязкую слюну. Моргая, Сфинкс съезжает вниз и сгибает колени, усилием воли отводя взгляд и смотря прямо перед собой, на стену с пасущимися под солнцем чудовищами.<br>- Как?  
>- Игнорируешь меня. Молчишь - много.<br>Его собственная пауза кажется красноречивее всех песен Табаки вместе взятых, и будь у него руки, Сфинкс бы сцепил вместе холодные пальцы - уж больно нервирует его заданный вопрос.  
>- Я не молчу.<br>Слепой смотрит настолько пытливо, что у зеленоглазого сводит мышцы спины. Ещё чуть-чуть, и от напряжения кости вспорют кожу между лопаток. Пожалуй, именно это испытывает Македонский расправляя огненно-красные крылья.  
>- Мне.. не нравится помолвка.<br>Он насмешливо изгибает тонкую бровь, беззвучно отбарабанивая пальцами по простыне.  
>- Чем же?<br>- Она тебе не подходит.  
>Самая наглая ложь, которую он когда-либо говорил с высоко задранным подбородком. Крыса подходит их вожаку как вторая капля воды - такая же ненормальная, бледная, худющая, черноволосая и непредсказуемо-опасная. И от этого ему становится ещё более тошно. Возвращается та жгучая желудок обида, когда он увидел болтающееся на цепочке кольцо.<br>- Сфинкс, мы это уже обсуждали.  
>- Да, да, я помню. Ты меня так любезно заткнул, попросив больше не обсуждать твою невесту!<br>Злоба начинает опасно выплёскиваться через край, отражаясь в колючих листьях базилика. Слепой поджимает и без того узкие губы, на этот раз естественного цвета - бледную штукатурку успел смыть горячий кофе, а новой порции Дома не предстоит до ночи.  
>- Сфинкс, ты ревнуешь?<br>Вопрос застаёт его врасплох, заставляя побороть липкий страх и взглянуть Бледному в лицо. А тот уже успел подняться, нависая над краем общей постели, и теперь кончики длинных волос касаются щёк Сфинкса. Он так близко, что чувствуется запах сырой земли, штукатурки, горчящего утреннего кофе и немытых волос.  
>- Нет.<br>Да. Он ревнует. Он дико, ужасно ревнует вожака четвёртой к этой анорексичной мымре. Она, это существо, которое и девушкой назвать то сложно, украла, отодрала от него всё, ради чего он просыпается утром раньше остальных, дожидаясь возврата оборотня. Раньше ему приходилось делить Слепого с Лосем, потом с Лесом. Теперь ещё и с Крысой. Это нервировало, раздражало.  
>Сфинкс с удивлением понял, что он ещё больший эгоист, чем бледный.<br>- Врёшь.  
>- Вру.<br>Обречённо признаётся, склоняя голову и хмуря брови, а затем замирает, широко распахивая глаза, потому что длинные, узловатые пальцы осторожно берут его за подбородок. Слепой ощупывает его лицо на наличие неизвестных признаков, и Сфинкс сидит затаив дыхание, уже тысячу раз проклянув себя за то, что позволил начаться этому разговору.  
>А потом обзор закрывают угольные патлы, и мягкая тень губ касается его собственных. Не будь Сфинкс в таком шоке, непременно бы вскрикнул - но голос застрял где-то между ключицами, а мозги плавятся, словно тем жарким летом много лет назад.<br>Отстранившись достаточно, чтобы Сфинкс смог взглянуть на него, оборотень улыбается - нет, осклабывается, совершенно нагло и неприкрыто.  
>- Ну что, врежешь мне?<br>Струйки выпущенного из ноздрей воздуха сопровождаются угрожающим звуком, и лысый вновь до отчаяния жалеет о том, что ничего не может сделать со своими культями. Не врезать, так притянуть к себе за шею, до болезненного-близко, до хруста в позвонках. Кажется, каким-то невообразимым образом Слепой это чувствует и залезает на неряшливо застеленную кровать, перебераясь через Сфинкса и садясь ему на живот, упираясь ладонями в железную спинку за его головой.  
>Кошка с человеческим лицом снова сглатывает, осоловело смотря в хищное лицо вожака, а потом к Сфинсу наконец возвращается дар речи.<br>- Эй, ты чего устроил, псих!  
>Он пытается рывком встать, но не может, самолично поставив себя в это положение. В следующий раз дважды подумает, прежде чем сползать вниз по спинке кровати.<br>- Ты же этого хотел?  
>Вопросительный голос Слепого кажется насмешкой, и Сфинкс уже готов сплюнуть все пришедшие на ум ругательства с языка, как вдруг брюнет смыкает дистанцию и вновь прижимается к губам - на этот раз с силой, агрессивно и требовательно, хватая левой рукой Сфинксово плечо и сжимая, но не до боли.<br>Зеленоглазый беспомощно мычит, барахтаясь и извиваясь всем телом, с отрешением понимая, что ничего из этого не выйдет. Под истощённым на первый взгляд телом скрывается невероятная мощь дикого зверя, ночами блуждающего по Лесу в поисках жертвы. Да и не хочется, если честно. Только признаться в этом самому себе оказывается крайне трудно.  
>Острые клыки кусают за нижнюю губу и Сфинкс тут же раскрывается, костеря себя на чём свет стоит. Слепой похож на вязкий дым сигарет и журчащую речную воду, но подобные мысли быстро улетучиваются из гладкой черепушки, потому что очень скоро первой необходимостью становится воздух.<br>С хрипом вдыхая, Сфинкс не успевает слизнуть влагу с собственных губ - за него это делает Бледный. Смирившись с тем, что происходит здесь и сейчас, зеленоглазый выдыхает, опуская веки.  
>- Дверь закрой.<br>Слепой радостно склабится, склоняясь пониже и увлечённо обнюхивая его лицо.  
>- А зачем?<br>На секунду Сфинкс боится, что не так понял вожака. Что сделал неверное предпложение, что это был своеобразный урок.. Но тут же сам одёргивает себя. Что за чушь, он бы никогда так не поступил с ним. Бледный снова вызывается чтильщиком его мыслей.  
>- Не придётся объяснять.<br>-..объяснять что, Бледный?  
>Последний неряшливо пожимает плечами, делая безраличное лицо.<br>- Что с Крысой ничего не получилось.  
>Его перекашивает от упоминания этого имени, и Слепой тут же хмурится.<br>- Извини.  
>Наверное, Слепой взбрендил. Мало того, что он только что можно сказать бросил свою невесту, накинулся на безрукого, беззащитного...-ладно, это конечно преувиличение, но суть одна, - Сфинкса, так ещё и извиняется!<br>Участливость, с которой слепец смотрит на него, чуть было вновь не опрокидывает Сфинкса в ступор. Но, кажется, на сегодня этого слишком много.  
>- Так ты меня трахнешь или нет?<br>В голосе снова прорезаются нотки злости, и Сфинкс не знает откуда она взялась. Может потому, что он не планировал, не ожидал подобного развития событий. Может потому, что где-то в глубине он всё ещё опасается, что это игра. А может и потому, что близится выпуск, и Сфинкс уже знает, что уйдёт отсюда.. Туда, где с ним не будет Слепого.  
>На самом деле, это жалко. Быстрый потрахунчик перед тем, как он сбежит от Леса - а следовательно и от Слепого тоже. Зачем оно ему? Жалкие недели перед тем, как всё потеряет смысл. Перед тем, как он потеряет Слепого - безвозвратно, навсегда. Насовсем.<br>Но голова не желает слушаться, потому что всё внутри кричит, вопит и дёргается от желания быть рядом, прямо сейчас, не упускать эту возможность.  
>Может быть, он будет вспоминать об этом в глубокой старости, смотря остекляневшими глазами на метель за окном.<br>Несколько счастливых дней, результат поборотого страха - вместе с ним. Это ведь хоть что-то, верно? Это лучше, чем совсем ничего. Чем сожаления, которые настигнут и заставят привалиться к стене, теряя сознание.  
>- Ты слишком много думаешь.<br>Мимолётом пробегает мысль, что Слепой ещё не в курсе его выбора, а затем тело Сфинкса затопляет теплота. Странная, земляная теплота от узких губ на подбородке и прикосновений лемурьих пальцев к обнажённому боку. Когда успел забраться под футболку? Сфинкс задыхается, с жадностью последнего дня отвечая на рьяный поцелуй, а руки ползут выше, царапая его кожу и дёргая за соски, безжалостно выкручивая и заставляя выгибаться, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу низкий стон. Слепой улыбается в поцелуй, хватая пальцами края голубой футболки и таща её вверх, через голову. Сфинксу приходится приподняться в меру возможностей, позволяя избавить себя от верхней одежды. Дыхание становится тяжёлым от нахлынувшего возбуждения, по скулам рассыпалась едва заметная краснота румянца. Ему хочется схватить Бледного поперёк спины, повалить на себя, вжать, кусая за шею, но остаётся только терпеливо ждать.  
>Влажный язык проводит по трепещущей коже, Сфинкс вдыхает насыщенный Лесом запах оборотня.<br>Пальцы на замке грубых джинсов, Сфинкс втягивает в себя живот и смотрит на взъерошенную угольную макушку, желая зарыться в неё своими собственными пальцами. Да хоть граблями. Хоть чем-то.  
>Сам Слепой остаётся при полном параде, в то время как на Сфинксе красуются лишь красные боксеры. Хорошо, думает он, что Слепой этого никогда не узнает. Тем не менее, ему кажется что на губах оборотня мелькнула крохотная улыбка.<br>- А ты?  
>Бледный поднимает голову.<br>- Зачем?  
>Чтобы потрогать тебя, хочется сказать Сфинксу. Но вместо этого он выразительно молчит, прожигая взглядом ядовитой зелени дырку во лбу тупоголового вожака.<br>Слепой фыркает и стаскивает с себя Бог знает чем заляпанный свитер, некогда имеющий относительно светло-серый оттенок. Дальше - резкая боль от укусов и покраснение кожи, вслепую раздирающие спину и поясницу ногти, шелест скидываемых штанов и незаглушённый чужими губами вскрик, когда тёплая ладонь берёт в себя. Это поразительно приятно, и Сфинкс откидывает голову, со смущением вспоминая как Слепой предложил свои услуги в детстве. Гормоны, непонятные изменения и потребности. В тот период жизни отсутствие рук ощущалось сильнее всего, и маленький Кузнечик, рдея, боялся радоваться подобной помощи. С возрастом этот маленький ритуал испарился, так как, во первых, Сфинкс был уже в состоянии контролировать свои желания, а во вторых если и возникал подобный казус - то он возникал наедине, и зеленоглазый терпеливо его пережидал, делая всё возможное чтобы избежать друга детства в такие минуты.  
>Позабытые касания накрывали волной удовольствий, а прерывистое, горячее дыхание за ухом и холодный нос заставляли кожу покрываться мурашками.<br>Когда расцарапанной спиной стало больно вжиматься в простыни, Слепой схватил его за колени и проскользнул между них, хищно склоняясь над Сфинксом и щекоча чёрными патлами грудь. Внутри всё замерло в ожидании предположимого, и, когда наконец оборотень сделал резкое, грубое движение вперёд, вдираясь в его тело, Сфинкс крепко сжал зубами подушку, жмурясь до боли в глазах и не в силах сдержать сдавленный крик. Бледный не стал ждать, шустро проводя пальцами по его бёдрам и закидывая длинные, крепкие ноги на свои узкие плечи, сгибая Сфинкса пополам. Мельком последний подумал, когда они успели стащить с себя всё бельё.  
>Слепой трахался так, как Сфинкс представлял в уединении. Быстро, грубо, жёстко, без унца намёка на ласку, и до одури хорошо.<br>Несуществующее прежде время стало измеряться острыми толчками и вспышками удовольствия глубоко внутри, жаром пылающей кожи и мелких укусов вдоль ключиц. А когда стало совсем, невмоготу хорошо, и напряжение грозило выплеснуться через край, на чужую кожу, когда сознание стало проваливаться в чёрный сосуд и выплывать оттуда лишь мельком, чтобы выхватить движущееся над ним тело, Слепой плотоядно зарычал и впился в его бёдра когтями, оставляя свой след внутри и посылая Сфинкса в кромешную темноту.  
>Как оказалось, чтобы прийти в себя ему потребовалось семь минут, а Слепому ещё меньше. Осознание вещей пришло лишь в момент когда Бледный неряшливо вытирал с его живота последствия - своим скомканным свитером. В молчаливом ужасе наблюдая за его действиями, Сфинкс вдруг понял, что в комнату стаи до сих пор никто не заходил - что было крайне странным. Вероятность того, что Табаки успел всех отвадить от комнаты была не велика, и поэтому назрел весьма конкретный вопрос.<br>- Лэри.  
>- Лэри..?<br>Слепой как всегда его опередил. Кривясь от подобного казуса, и жалея что не настоял на закрытии двери, Сфинкс принимает сидячее положение, отталкивая бледного чуть назад.  
>- Бедняга.. Наткнуться на два распростёртых тела, так ещё и на кого..!<br>- Вобще-то он заходил пока мы трахались.  
>- Что?<br>Сфинкса одолевает такой священный ужас, что несуществующие волосы готовы вот-вот зашевелиться на голове. Слепой пожимает плечами.  
>- Сказал что всё равно собирался идти в Кофейник, развернулся и ушёл.<br>Секунд пять они сидят в молчании, а потом их синхронно пробивает на больной смех. Господи, Лэри.. бедняга. Отсмеявшись, оборотень резко делает выпад вперёд, оказываясь прямо перед лицом Сфинкса, и выдыхает в растянутой на губах ухмылке.  
>- Зато будь уверен, теперь знает весь Дом.<p>

Два часа спустя в комнату потихоньку начинают заваливаться остальные. Первым в двери врывается Табаки, горланя какую-то тарабарщину и исполняя роль военной разведки. Убедившись, что заходить наконец безопасно, он радостно забирается на кровать и начинает суетиться, вертясь между скомканных одеял в поисках улик - и не понятно, то ли намеренно ищет как доказательство, то ли скептично проверяет общую постель на чистоту. В любом случае результат его устраивает, и он самодовольно всплёскивает руками.  
>- Ну как, помирились?<br>- А мы и не ссорились.  
>Хмыкая и сидя на полу, Слепой довольно опускает веки. Табаки ему не верит, что выражается в его многозначительно-подозрительном взгляде. Спасает от града вопросов неожиданно появившийся в комнате Рыжий - в неизменно зелёных очках и с ухмылочкой на лице. Следом за ним незаметно прокрадывается Македонский и Курильщик, а там где последний - там всегда Чёрный. После них заходит Русалка, со странной улыбкой на губах и нежностью в глазах.<br>Вожак Крыс стоит перед входом, чего-то выжидая, и чего именно - становится ясно только после того, как к присутствующим добавляются Сфинкс и Лорд.  
>Когда Сфинкс усаживается на стоящую у стены кровать, под которой сидит слепец, Рыжий приподнимает одной рукой зелёные очки и смотрит прямо на них. Его обычно грустные, выразительные глаза смеются в искрах костров, а уголок губ оттягивает кривоватая, насмешливо-довольная улыбка.<br>- А я уж думал, этому не быть и надежда умерла.. Но надо же!  
>Кое-кто в стае сдавленно закашливается, Лорд выглядит на удивление безразличным, а Табаки - крайне гордым и довольным собой.<br>- Вот и я так говорил!  
>В тот вечер никто не стал спрашивать, куда делся Лэри.<br>У кого же найдутся такие стальные нервы после увиденного?


End file.
